The Fox and the Bunny
by ZagZig
Summary: My Take on an Animal Naruto Story. When and orange fox's walk home is interrupted, he chases his interrupter. But what's waiting for him is beauty.


**The Fox and the Bunny**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Love Story #4**

**I have to say that I haven't been entering any stories, and it's because school has been so hectic right now. But, here is a one-shot for now.**

**I'm sure other authors have taken the opportunity to change the Naruto characters into animals, and this is my try at an animal Naruto story.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

Sun kissed fur, shinning with such male beauty underneath its rays. The young, orange male fox sat up right with confidence on top of his giant boulder, looking out to the forest of trees he called, "Home". His whiskers, thin and long, sprouted out from his pores and stuck out on the sides on his nose. His fox eyes squinted underneath the sun's light, almost to the point where his blue eyes where hidden under his eyelid. The way he stood on this boulder, was the way he always stood on this boulder. From morning, until dawn, standing on this boulder made him feel content. For reasons the young fox didn't even know.

Lifting up his paw, he slowly brought it up to his face. With a light sniff, he stuck out his tongue, and began cleaning his paw. His small bathing of his paw was probably going to be the last cleaning he'd do until next year comes around. Focusing on the other paw, he began to clean it as well. He resembled a cat, bathing itself before it was to take a nap. Once he was done, he stood on all four legs—turning around. The sun was slowly setting behind the big lush mountains, ready to kiss its world goodnight. Knowing its goodbye to his home, he also knew it was time for him to do the same to his boulder.

All was going well, until a sound filled his fox ears. Making him alert as he stopped dead still in his tracks, listening to where the sound was coming from. It sounded like a small squeak, but at the same time, it didn't sound like that. He had to make sure, before he continued to his territory to sleep. Carefully examining the forest, he saw nothing out of the ordinary or any movement that warned him about trouble. So, he took one step to continue on with his walk. Then, the sound was heard again, and this time it sounded closer than before. His furry lips pulled back in a snarl. His expression clearly showed he was now becoming irritated at the source of the sound. Whatever, or whoever it was, would be sorry for bothering him.

Out of the corner of his crystal blue eyes, he saw a white figure run through the bushes. Before he could even think over whether it was just a flower blowing in the wind, he ran with all his speed after the figure. The grassy ground under his paws was clawed out from their roots as he rapidly chased the white figure to catch up with its swiftness in the forest. He made sharp turns to catch up to it, sometimes falling to his side from losing balance. There was no way he was going to let this animal live tonight. It would feel the fury of his annoyance for making such sounds.

Since the fox knew all corners and areas of the forest, he noticed the familiar rocky edge up ahead. This little animal was heading straight for a dead end. The only way to get out was if it climbed the huge wall of rocks it was coming to face. Sadly, the fox knew this little creature wouldn't be faster than him if it tried climbing the rocky wall. Tonight would surely be its last joy ride. Preparing to pounce on the surprised animal when it saw the wall, the fox slowed down just a little bit. He made sure to still be able to keep it in sight, and when the wall came into view, he'd have dinner right there.

The little white animal had no idea what was waiting ahead, and only wanting to escape the angry fox chasing it, it ran faster down the rough path. Panting, it kept running, still sensing the fox behind it. It began to panic once its worst nightmare came in front of it—a dead end. Its little white furry mouth opened down in a frown as it grabbed on with its little white paws to try to climb over the rocky edge. The moon shone on the rocks, making it a little better for the animal to know where to grab on and pull itself up. Close underneath was the fox, just an inch away from grabbing its white puffball tail.

Suddenly, a hole in one of the rocks emitted a black snake. Its red eyes pierced into the white animal's eyes, scaring it as it lost its balance and fell harshly to the rough ground below. The fox quickly jumped down to the hurt animal it chased, noticing it was a bunny. To him, bunnies were the best out of the forest. They had the best flavor, especially its little white chubby legs. Opening his mouth as his sharp teeth began to surround his neck, closing his mouth as he knew this would be it for the little helpless bunny below him.

Until the bunny began to come back to its senses, its eyes filled with fear as it looked into the blue eyes of its murderer. The fox looked back into the bunny's eyes. Never had it ever come across such eyes as the ones this bunny had. They were soft, large pools of lavender beauty. This couldn't be. He knew this bunny was just buying time for its precious last moments of its life. This bunny wasn't going to fool him.

The bunny began to shed crystal tears of fear and sadness. Knowing all too well what was to become of her fate, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the fox above her to end her world. As the bunny waited, she realized the fox hadn't done anything. Opening her lavender eyes, she was astonished to see the fox just staring down at her. Was he letting her go? Was he toying with her? Too afraid to leave, and too afraid to just stay around, the lavender eyed bunny was paralyzed.

The orange fox heard the hissing of a snake behind him, turning around to see the snake with red eyes lunge its scaly body towards his neck. He heard the little bunny he had under him squeal in fright, as he felt the painful bite from the black snake on his neck. He had put his guard down as he stared into the bunny's eyes, and now, he had been bitten by the snake because of it. His vision began to become blurry. Yet, he found himself locked on to the lavender bunny that began to panic once again. He noticed three other snakes emitting from the black hole in the rocks above, slithering down towards the beautiful bunny.

Mustering all his strength he had left, the young, orange male fox stood up right with confidence. Weakly, he limped to the three snakes that hissed at the bunny as they cornered her to the rocks. She cried, her tears now shedding down her white cheeks. He felt a feeling he never thought he'd feel for an animal that was originally supposed to be his prey. Now, he was only focused on saving the white bunny.

The bunny closed her eyes once more, as the red eyes snake hissed loudly. Suddenly, all she could hear was the growls and shouts of whimpers from the fox. Too scared to open her eyes, she kept them shut. The sounds kept filling her ears, until they seized, and all she heard was the chirps of the crickets in the bushes. No more hissing, no more growling. Her lavender eyes opened, and they widened at the sight before her.

On the ground, just inches away from her little white paws, she saw the orange fox lying still on the ground. Her heart began to beat with such speed inside her. Looking out farther from the fox, she saw the four snakes (including the black one) all dead on the floor. Her eyes quickly looked at fox one more time, realizing what had happened when her eyes were closed. The fox, that once chased her, had saved her.

He killed the snakes, and because of that, she was still alive. Crawling towards the orange fox, she felt her tears still falling down her face. As the moon's light came shinning down upon the fox, all the snake bites were clearly visible. The little white bunny knew she could never thank this fox that saved her. Her light purple nose wrinkled up in sadness, as she cuddled carefully in the fox's lifeless arms.

Sun kissed fur, shinning with such male beauty underneath its rays. The young, orange male fox lay motionless on the rocky ground. With its rocky surface, it almost resembled his boulder. But unlike his boulder, he wasn't lying alone. Cuddled up in his arms was a white bunny, which was in a deep sleep. Until her lavender eyes open, the sun would have to wait to kiss feminine beauty.

**The ending to me was too cliché. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Reviews encourage me; any feedback encourages me to write more for Naruto and Hinata. Thank-you for reading. **


End file.
